


Death's Devotion

by Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes



Category: Death and the Maiden - Fandom, Mythology, Poetry - Fandom, art - Fandom
Genre: Art, Dark, Dark Romance, Death, Death and the Maiden, F/M, Personification of Death, Poetry, based on the art motif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes/pseuds/Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem based on the art motif of Death and the Maiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Devotion

Death had watched her from youth  
The beautiful baby, so delicate and fine  
Her kind soul was perfectly benign 

He was a silent guardian of the girl  
A bright child, full of wonder and woe  
Her loveliness that all wanted to know

One day the girl became a woman  
Her observer was loath to admit  
To his affections he wished to submit

She always felt his presence  
His comforting darkness surrounds  
The woman hears his silent sounds

She came to know him in the night  
When it was time to retire to her bed  
One in love with the comfort of the dead

At him she never had a direct look  
Always masked in the darkness  
Perversely wishing for his cold caress

Dark desires begin to fill her mind  
Secretly yearns for the skeletal touch  
Demented longings are almost too much 

Still the shrouded observer patiently waits  
For he knows that it will eventually come  
The day her skin will be cold and numb

Time passes to the reaper’s delight  
Sand slips through the hourglass  
Waiting for the breath that is last

She ages unbearably slow  
Till the end comes so near  
And she faces it without fear

Him she greets as an old friend  
A kiss he grants willingly with a sigh  
Her body and soul share a wistful goodbye

The woman appears beside him  
Her mortal, corporal form no more  
The realm of the dead now to explore

She smiles at her beloved dark guardian  
He offers her his hand and with fingers entwined  
Death and his lady depart for the land divine.


End file.
